


Play Time!

by Cant_Blink



Series: Stockholm and Lima (In-Canon Ghidorah/Rodorah) [11]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humans get murdered, Ni is still a slave, One-Shot, San is having fun, Sibling Bonding, short one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_Blink/pseuds/Cant_Blink
Summary: Something very short, sweet, and random I whipped up. Takes place sometime after Acceptance. Eager to bond, San tries to play a game with Ni.





	Play Time!

**Author's Note:**

> Something a bit more light-hearted from the usual drama. I hope you guys enjoy!

“Brother Ni!” San starts excitedly in a muffled voice. He grunted, as his comment resulted in some tiny insects spilling out. His mouth was so full of the writhing creatures that they risked pouring out at the slightest parting of his jaws. With this issue hindering his verbal speech, he resorted to using his neurons. _Look at this_!

Ni let out a breath, holding in a growl as he ceased Gravity Beaming the surrounding alien structures. He glared in the youngest’s direction, frustration rising just by seeing his stupid goofy face. He wanted to bite that face, but he can’t. Lest Ichi punishes him.

San was used to his glare, and was undeterred by it. No, he was convinced his sibling was trying to do better. Any lingering hostilities was surely the result of habit. He beamed at his older brother.

_Watch! Watch! Okay…_

He shook his head, to stun the mass of insects in his mouth and shake them off from clinging onto his teeth and tongue. Then, he ducked his head slightly, lowering his nose to force the tiny things forward towards the front of his mouth. Another brief shake before he abruptly swings his snout up and opens his mouth, flinging the mouthful of alien bugs into the air.

The shrill chorus of screams from his victims excites the little one, eyes wide and dilated with predatory interest as he snapped at them at a rapid fire pace. He tried to catch as many as he can. Some of the bugs met a gruesome end at the ends of his fangs. Some were unfortunate enough to have their limbs severed or even bitten in half. San purred at the feeling of warm blood trailing down his muzzle.

Those that weren’t caught at least knew the mercy of a quick death upon hitting the unforgiving ground. Although they represented lost points, San nonetheless took delight in watching them bounce off the stone path with a splatter of blood. When every last bug was gone from the air, the youngest turned his eyes back to Ni, who looked unimpressed.

_Your turn! Try to beat my score!_

“Brother San,” Ichi spoke up and the left head turned his attention to him. The eldest’s voice was firm as he gave San a scolding glare. “Focus. You are to be holding those insects to feed the slave.”

San responded by giving Ichi a begging face. His neurons were quick to plead with his brother, washing his desire to bond with Ni over him. He’s been so deprived of positive interactions with his older brother that he was clinging to every bit of potential bonding moments with him. Please, just let him play this once and then he’ll focus on whatever it was that he’s supposed to do for the rest of the day! Please…

Ichi watched the youngest with an unfaltering gaze before glancing at Ni. In contrast with San, he looked less than thrilled about the idea, but he hasn’t yet snapped at the little one. He really did seem like he’s TRYING to behave and better his relationships with them. Perhaps he can let San indulge, if just for a few moments.

Besides, could do some good to have Ni learn to loosen up a little. Not like there was a shortage of insects around here anyway.

He returned his attention to San. “Very well.”

San held in a cry of excitement, wide eyes glistening with glee as he nuzzled against Ichi before turning back to Ni. The right head was definitely displeased by this turn of events and bared his teeth at them. But no growl escapes him as he forced himself to back down. He averted his eyes to the ground, grumbling softly. 

Knowing he had no choice, Ni began snapping up whatever insects they happened across as they fled. It was a bit difficult, fighting the urge to just swallow them as he usually would have, and he rejects San’s offer to catch him some. If he’s going to be forced into this complete and utter nonsense, then he can catch his own damn bugs.

Once he’s gotten a mouthful, he wasted no time, wanting to get this over with. After shaking his head, he flung them up into the air and snapped at them. The first snap was half-hearted, but his own predatory instinct immediately kicked in and he put extra effort to catch the rest. 

_Okay, okay_! San continued excitedly through their neurons when Ni caught the last of the airborne aliens. _Now we see which pile is bigger_!

Ni rolled his eyes as he dumped out the saliva-covered bugs onto the ground. San did the same next to his. Ni’s was easily the larger pile of shaken, dying, or dead creatures. Although his loss was obvious, San nonetheless chuckled, just happy to have gotten an opportunity to play with his sibling for the first time.

“You won, Brother Ni!” He gave the right head a celebratory nuzzle, to which Ni tensed up and curled his lips back. But he doesn’t dare bite or push him off, enduring it until the youngest pulled away. San’s eyes were still shining, but his expression grew more competitive. “Best two-outta-three?”

Ni lets out an audible groan as Ichi smirks softly.


End file.
